


The Pride of Konoha

by Demona Haldane (The_Haldanes)



Series: Konoha’s Proud Son [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Brainwashing, Butt Plugs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Dubcon because of Genjutsu, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Incest, M/M, Mind Control, Minor Brother/Brother Incest, Minor Uncle/Nephew Incest, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rimming, Sort of Praise Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 02:31:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Haldanes/pseuds/Demona%20Haldane
Summary: Madara has won, but Naruto still has a choice: continue fighting when all hope is lost, or give into the ‘perfect’ world of Madara’s dream. A remix/extension of kingkjdragon’s Eternal Dreams. Basically an excuse for more porn.





	The Pride of Konoha

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Eternal Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12338973) by [kingkjdragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon). 



> I got laid up with a respiratory infection (no fun) and it made it feel just a little bit better to imagine some wildly improbable sex and once I’d banged it out I realized that this is one of the longest things I’ve ever written (go figure). So I thought I’d share, but all the thanks goes to kingkjdragon. :)

_Naruto was walking alone in the village, war would be coming soon and they had no idea how to stop Madara. Madara chuckled as he watched from above, quickly jumping in Naruto's path._

_“Hello, nine-tails brat.”_

_“Madara,” Naruto growled gripping a kunai._

_Madara shook his head, “Just surrender now and we can end this war before it is even begun. I'll make sure that everyone has a good dream. I already took the other eight tailed beasts so you're the last piece.”_

_“Never,” Naruto said looking up and glaring into Madara's eyes. “What good is living in a dream world?”_

_Madara sighed before quickly rushing forward, kicking Naruto in the stomach and grabbing him by his shirt. With a grin, Madara activated his eyes and sent the boy into a genjutsu._

 

* * *

 

Naruto woke to a sensation he had never felt before. It was an amazing fullness and as he cracked his eyes he saw the grinning face of his father over him. Naruto’s legs were draped over his shoulders and held wide open, while his father’s cock pushed in and out of his loosened hole. Minato kissed the tip of Naruto's nose as he continued his thrusting before filling his son with his hot cum.

Naruto was stunned and confused that his father had just fucked him.

Minato hummed happily as he slipped a thick plug into Naruto and quickly dressed.

“Time for breakfast,” Minato declared, “Would you like miso and rice?” Naruto could only nod his agreement. His father quickly prepared their meal which Naruto ate nude with the plug in his ass causing him to squirm. The Yondaime chatted cheerfully about Hokage matters, but Naruto was unable to follow the thread of his conversation in his aroused confusion.

“Come on Naruto. Get up, I got to go to the office now. And there are others that will want to use you too. You can come take care of me again later.” Minato grinned as he slapped his son's ass.

Naruto went to get dressed but all his clothes left his ass hanging out. His shirts were the normal mesh and he even had his favorite orange jacket though it was shorter, but his trousers resembled assless chaps but with a front panel only leaving his ass exposed.

Minato wrapped an arm around Naruto as he teleported them to the center of the village before removing the plug which allowed his cum to run down Naruto’s ass. The Hokage then left his son there with a quick grope as he went to his office.

Naruto tried to figure out what had happened but as he walked around his ass was played with by everyone. Smacks, feels and gropes even a few wandering fingers stuffing his hole, the more it happened the more Naruto started to enjoy it.

 

“How pert your ass looks this morning Naruto.” “Such a firm young ass, a credit to the village.” “Loose and wet, as it should be.”

 

A man called out to Naruto. “Hey, Naruto. Come suck me off. Need to cum bad.” He rubbed a prominent bulge. Naruto thought about turning away, but his gut told him to do as asked.

The man walked up to Naruto as he pulled out his throbbing eight-inch cock, wagging it slowly as he stood in front of the boy. Sinking to his knees, Naruto tentatively took the cock into his mouth sucking lightly not sure if he knew what to do.

The man moaned softly, “Come on Naruto. You're off today,” as he stroked his fingers through Naruto's hair. Purring in pleasure, Naruto stopped fighting his instincts and let his body move on its own.

The man threw back his head as he quickly thrust forward and fucked the warm throat. “Fuck that's it Naruto.” Naruto could not see the crowd, but he could hear them; it was not sounds of hatefulness, but good-natured and kind sounding words.

 

“He sucks cock so well.” “The Hokage must be so proud. Such a good cocksucker.” “It makes me hard just watching.”

 

The crowd praised Naruto as he sucked off the man, when suddenly he cried out, “Going to cum Naruto!” Shocked when his mouth was flooded, Naruto pulled back getting his face covered in cum.

The man sighed happily as he wiped his cock on Naruto's face before cleaning himself up. “Thanks again Naruto.” The man smiled as he sauntered off after ruffling Naruto's hair.

Naruto knelt there dazed and covered in cum.

A few young men walked up with their hard cocks in hand, and they added their loads onto Naruto's face. Naruto was surprised to feel his own dick throbbing and leaking in his pants and his hole quivering in need.

Sasuke came out of the crowd rubbing his cock through his shorts. "Bend over Naruto. I need you to take care of this." As he rose to his feet and bent at the waist, Naruto's hole winked out at the crowd still oozing his father's cum. Sasuke pulled out his drooling six-inch cock.

Sasuke kissed Naruto's cheek before positioning himself behind his friend and grabbing his waist as he slowly pushed in. Leaning forward, the Uchiha unzipped Naruto’s jacket gently massaging Naruto's nipples and groaned as he was engulfed by the wet heat of Naruto’s cum-slicked hole.

Naruto moaned as he was filled. His hips pushed back as his mind started saying that maybe the world was better like this.

Sasuke reached down to stroke Naruto in sync with his thrusts.

Looking into the crowd, Naruto let out a needy moan as he pushed back on the hard dick spearing him.

 

“What a happy cumslut.” “No one takes dick like Naruto.” “I think he's drooling. That's so hot.”

 

Sasuke pounded away at Naruto before moaning. “Naruto, going to cum.” As Naruto heard a voice telling him to give in and cum.

 

* * *

 

_Outside the dream world, Naruto was lying on the ground moaning and thrashing._

_Madara chuckled as he focused more on the genjutsu, increasing the pleasure the boy would feel. “That's it Naruto. You're doing so good. Cum for me. Cum and give in.”_

_Unable to hold back Naruto shot a massive load in both the dream and reality. The only difference was that in the dream he began to service the whole crowd, while in reality, he stood at Madara's side as his puppet._

_Madara laughed as he was able to extract Naruto's chakra. He quickly went back to the center of the battlefield as he completed his jutsu and sent everyone into their own worlds controlled by Madara. He even began adding other players to Naruto’s dream, starting with his erstwhile rival._

 

* * *

 

In Naruto's dream, Sasuke’s cock had been replaced by one of the admiring onlookers while another had taken advantage of Naruto’s open mouth sticking a hard cock down his throat.

He heard more than saw Sasuke being handled by others who bent him over next to Naruto, yanked down his shorts then put a spit-slicked dick in his ass. After his rather startled squeal, a cock was shoved in his mouth as well.

While Naruto and his friend were being fucked, he saw his father approach with a huge smile on his face. “I'm so proud of you Naruto. Being such a good son and taking care of everyone in the village. And Uchiha Sasuke, finally doing what’s best for Konoha.”

Naruto moaned happily at such proud praise from his father as it caused a warm feeling in his stomach. Even Sasuke flushed and squirmed because of the appreciative words from his Hokage, moaning in his turn. All the moaning and squirming caused the four men fucking the two to cum in quick succession.

As Minato approached the four men pulled out their wet dicks and bowed to their Hokage before withdrawing into the crowd wiping their cocks and high fiving.

The Yondaime turned to the two cum-splattered teens, “That was a very good start, but you are going to have to work really hard to make the village proud.”

“I’m always ready to help Konoha,” Naruto cried just as Sasuke replied, “Of course, Hokage-sama.”

“Excellent,” Minato smiled brightly at them both, “Then I'll need both of you boys to take all of your clothes off. Don’t worry about them, they’ll be collected.”

Naruto froze for a moment, shouldn't he be sent on a ninja mission. But Sasuke did not hesitate and began stripping there in the street, to the vocal appreciation of the villagers looking on. Naruto would not be outdone by Sasuke and quickly stripped to his skin.

“Come here,” Minato gestured them forward. The Hokage then clasped the two nude boys to him, running his large hands down their asses before dipping two fingers into their well-used holes. “It's time to go.”

They teleported straight into the Hokage’s office, which they saw was already occupied.

“Hey, Naruto! Sasuke.” It was Konohamaru. “You're here to help too, that’s great.” He smiled up at Naruto. Naruto, still dumb with confusion, could only smile at the younger teen’s enthusiasm.

“If you are here to help, why are you still wearing clothes?”

“Sorry, Hokage-sama!” Konohamaru cried and furiously shucked off his clothes save for his signature scarf. Naruto watched with perplexed fascination.

“Now boys,” Minato said once all three were naked, “Turn around and bend over. I want to see those helpful holes.” As they complied, he continued, “That's it, spread your cheeks.”

Naruto couldn't help feeling silly, but at the same time pleased with his father's approval and direction. The other two seemed no less eager to please, looking flushed and happy.

Minato stood behind them, and Naruto felt his asshole twitch pleasantly under the scrutiny. Finally, the Hokage stuck a long finger into Naruto's ass causing him to gasp and shiver. Then he used his other hand for Sasuke.

“Mmm, wet and loose like they should be. You are such helpful boys. But this won't do.”

Naruto looked over to where his father had moved behind Konohamaru, and he could see what he meant.

While Konohamaru’s pink little pucker was cute, it also looked very tight and dry.

“Alright, that can be fixed. You two are just going to have to lick that baby ass open,” Minato declared as he moved to sit in his chair.

Naruto finally gave into his first instincts and for once he and Sasuke seem to be of the same mind as they took turns licking wetly at Konohamaru’s pretty pucker. They lavved it with their tongues before taking turns stabbing the hole opening it slowly.

Humming with satisfaction Naruto glanced over at his father who had taken out his massive cock and begun to stroke it in time with the licks to the youngest’s asshole, who had begun to make very desperate sounds.

“That should be enough, I don’t want him to cum yet. Bring him here.” Naruto and Sasuke grabbed the boy under his arms and lifted him into the Hokage’s lap. Minato smiled warmly at all three of them before grasping Konohamaru’s hips and pulling him slowly down onto his cock. Naruto and Sasuke began to jack themselves while watching the Yondaime fuck up into the former Hokage’s grandson. But Naruto couldn’t help looking over at his sometimes friend and feel that they’d never been closer. He reached out and began to jack Sasuke instead, and after a moment Sasuke reached for him as well. It felt good to cooperate with Sasuke.

Soon Konohamaru began to make the most frantic sounds as Minato fucked into him with abandon until the youngster came causing the seated man to cum hard into the not-so-virgin hole of his. Naruto and Sasuke followed soon after coming all over Konohamaru’s pert behind.

Minato set Konohamaru down next to the two others and even without tucking away his softening dick he smiled at them and said, “Now all three of you are ready to serve Konoha.”

They left the Hokage’s office with Minato taking the lead with his massive cock still out while the boys trailed naked in his wake. The hallway was cool and a tantalizing breeze teased Naruto’s perked nipples, half chubbed cock, and moist asshole. It felt so good that his cock swelled and bounced gently as he walked, just as it did for his two nude companions.

They passed various people in the halls, all had smiles and complimentary things to say about the helpful boys. They also tweaked nipples and groped asses with cheer. Naruto flushed with all the praise and both the others smiled happily as well. They even passed a few ANBU who even covered by their masks nodded their approval before giving their asses a friendly slap.

The Yondaime lead them into the mission assignment room right up to the desk. All eyes followed the naked young men, and Naruto couldn’t help but feel a niggling sense of disorientation as if things should be different. Minato, unaware of his uneasy feeling, announced that the boys' new assignment was to “reduce the stress” of incoming or outgoing nins.

“Do your best,” Minato encouraged as he took his seat.

Sasuke was immediately seized by two large returning nin who held him up together and slide both their cocks into his damp hole working a keening sound out of him. Konohamaru was turned over the desk by a young nin nervous about getting his first assignment, but not nervous about plunging his cock into the other teen while saying how pretty he thought his jiggly butt was.

Naruto was frozen for a strange second, sure that something was wrong until an ANBU stood before him wagging his long cock teasingly. All fight went out of Naruto as he sunk to his knees eager for another taste of dick. He hummed and slobbered over the eight-inch pole before it is fucked right back into his waiting throat.

That was when Naruto noticed that the pubes were silver though the cock was that of a younger man. He knew then that his old sensei was fucking his mouth, and Naruto blew his load without even touching his own dick. His desperate moans seemed to be enough for Kakashi and the copy-nin came down the throat of his former student.

When Naruto finally blinked up past the cock still in his face, he saw that Kakashi had removed his ANBU mask and was smiling at him.

“You just keep getting better and better Naruto, I’m so proud.” Naruto shivered happily.

“I’ve had your mouth, now I’m going to have your ass. Stand up,” Kakashi instructed before pulling him over to the table, and bending him over it then sliding home in one smooth motion. Naruto lets out a long moan, as Kakashi began to pound into his ass. The fucking is so vigorous, Naruto bit his lip, clutching the table without noticing someone had touched his face.

*Smack* Kakashi brought his hand down hard on his upturned ass, causing him to gasp.

“Open your mouth Naruto, someone needs you to suck them.” Naruto’s now open mouth is stuffed with cock, all the while his old sensei had not broke stride and was still giving him a hard dicking. “Good boy.”

Naruto’s happy moan at being called that caused the guy in his mouth to cum with a sudden shout. A couple more cocks slipped past his lips before Kakashi was finally blowing his load into Naruto’s ass.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Naruto looked around for his two companions. He spied Sasuke in the center of the room lying on his shoulders, his legs bent back over his head with his ass straight in the air. Three nins were taking turns stuffing their thick cocks down into Sasuke’s unturned hole.

Konohamaru had been pulled over the desk down onto the cocks of the nins seated there. He bounced on each dick while being praised and stroked, before being past to the next nin after each one had jizzed in his bubble butt.

Naruto was called back to himself when his father caught his eye and beckoned him over.

“You and your friends have been so very helpful today. The morale in the village couldn’t be higher. I’m proud of you my son.” Minato drew Naruto into an embrace on his lap and as if by accident the head of the father’s cock popped into the wet, gaping hole of his son causing them both to moan. The Hokage lifted his son onto the desk while fucking into him deeply before cumming.

“This is my favorite place in the whole village,” Minato confessed to his blushing boy.

Reluctantly he began to pull out, but he stopped and fished around through his pockets before pulling out the thick plug from the morning and slipping it into Naruto’s well-used hole.

“I’m glad it still fits,” Minato said chuckling as Naruto blushed. “I believe it is time for us to go home.”

Naruto looked around and saw that there weren't that many nin left in the assignment room. His two compatriots looked cum-stained and fucked out. Asuma came to collect Konohamaru pulling the young teen back on to shaky legs.

“You’ll have to walk home naked, ‘cause I didn’t bring you a change of clothes. And I should probably wash you first anyway. Not that you’ll need clothes at home either. Just ‘cause you served the village today doesn’t mean you can’t serve your family,” Asuma said as he drew closer to the Hokage to take his leave.

Naruto suddenly realized that there was a nude teen draped over Asuma’s shoulder with his ass and balls on full display. He heard grumbling from the figure before Asuma gave the upturned ass a sharp smack.

“It won’t seem so troublesome once I’ve got you and Konohamaru home, and give you both a good dicking.” Naruto blinked, realizing the naked butt was Shikamaru.

Asuma took his leave of the Hokage, and Konohamaru waved a sleepy goodbye to Naruto. Shikamaru gave them an economic salute from his perch atop Asuma’s shoulder, before his ass received another stinging slap as they exited the room.

By this time, Itachi had arrived to escort his younger brother back to the restored Uchiha compound. As the former missing-nin helped his brother up from the floor Minato called to him. “Your brother was a real credit to the village today. He takes dick like a real shinobi.”

Itachi bowed to the approaching Hokage, “We are honored that you would say so Hokage-sama. Perhaps I should join him next time as proof of my renewed loyalty to Konoha.” The elder brother slipped his arm around the waist of his tottering younger brother, but not before kneading a handful of his cum-splattered ass.

“I look forward to seeing you naked on some dick then. Say goodnight Naruto,” Minato instructed his son. But before he could say anything Sasuke lunged forward and placed a surprisingly soft kiss on his mouth just as he sharply tweaked a nipple.

“Goodnight, dobe,” Sasuke murmured as he drew back to his brother’s side.

Naruto stood there a little stunned, but as the Uchiha brothers moved to leave he found his voice, “Goodnight, teme,” coming out sounding fond.

Once the Uchihas had left the only ones left in the assignment room were Naruto, his father, and Kakashi. Minato turned to the other two and smiled, “How about we stop for ramen on the way home?”

They agreed easily, and the trio set out for Ichiraku. Naruto was surprised that his father had not teleported them so Naruto was having to walk all the way completely nude with the think plug still in his ass teasing him with every step. Villagers on their way home for the evening greeted the Hokage and his companions kindly and with appreciation.

 

“Hard day serving the village?” “Keep up the good work.” “You look great covered in cum Naruto.”

 

It didn't take them long to reach their favorite ramen stall and Naruto, still naked, was served several bowls of delicious ramen before Teuchi came from behind the counter to feed Naruto his fat five-inch cock adding one more load of cum onto his belly of ramen.

After their dinner, Minato and Kakashi lead the increasingly tired Naruto back to the Namikaze apartment. There they stripped off their own clothes and took Naruto to the bath to wash off all the spunk from the day even removing the plug and gently cleaning out his asshole.

So tired, Naruto nearly nodded off in the tub and was dried and carried to bed by his father. Before he fell asleep, Naruto was taken once more by both his sensei and his father each filling his stretched channel with one last load of cum causing the teen to dry orgasm. Minato slipped in the plug before kissing his son’s forehead. “Sweet dreams,” Minato murmured.

 

* * *

 

_Naruto found himself surveying a scene of utter destruction. Konoha was but a charred ruin. No green thing grew, no villagers walked the streets and every breath of wind served only to stir up ashes. A horrible croaking laughter came from his right and Naruto turned to see Madara seated on a black throne._

_“The stuff of nightmares is it not?” Madara’s cruel face showed his amusement._

_Naruto seemed caught in the eyes of the Uchiha unable to look away as he shook his head in denial of this terrible reality. He couldn't tell if he meant to fall asleep or wake up to escape this desolation that his home had become._

_Madara stared hard into his opponent's eyes, “All I can tell you, is that you choose your own reality.”_

 

* * *

 

Naruto woke once again to that amazing fullness and when his eyes flew open he saw the smiling face of Kakashi pushing his cock into his ass. “Good morning Naruto.”

Once his former sensei had bottomed out in his ass, he saw that his father had come up behind his own former student and while Kakashi held still Minato pushed his cock into him. Only then did Naruto see Jiraiya, the sight of who caused Naruto to tear up a little. But the toad sage flashed a toothy grin at his protege before pulling Minato’s butt cheeks apart and plunging in. All four men groaned with the force of the sannin’s thrust.

A rhythm was quickly established with Jiraiya fucking into Minato who fucked into Kakashi who was fucking into Naruto who was lying on the bed panting with the force of all his elders. Naruto was so full and happy he couldn't help but cum causing a chain reaction.

“Nice work everyone!” Jiraiya exclaimed as they all pulled out their wet dicks. “Who wants breakfast?”

All assented, but before he could move out of the room towards the kitchen Minato said that everyone needed to be plugged for breakfast. Naruto watched as his father put thick butt plugs into his teacher and then his student. Laughing, the two then seized Minato and plugged his hole trapping the rest of Jiraiya's cum inside, before heading to the kitchen.

Minato smiled then went to Naruto and slipped the last plug into his asshole before saying, “Breakfast should be ready soon. I have the day off today, so we plan to stay in today, stay naked and fuck all day. That sound good?”

Naruto could only nod his agreement. With a last smile, Minato moved to leave the room, but Naruto rushed to say, “I love you, dad.”

“I love you too, son,” Minato replied with a warm look before passing out the door and down the hall. Naruto flushed with warmth and pleasure.

Getting up from the bed, Naruto could feel the teasing stretch of his hole around the plug and heard the commotion of the breakfast preparations in the kitchen, but as he was about to enter the kitchen he had a flashing vision of Madara laughing his cruel laugh. He could feel the heat and grit of the burned out Konoha, taste the death in the air. He also recalled Madara’s words, “You choose your own reality.” Naruto shook off the afterimage of destruction and passed into the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

_Madara watched as the last little bit of fight went out of the Naruto ‘puppet’ that he now possessed. He would let him have his reality._

 

* * *

 

Now in the kitchen, Naruto attempted to help but spent most of the time being groped before the meal was ready and all four men sat nude and plugged around the kitchen table. Naruto finished his meal first and with no prompting got to his knees and began to suck the other cocks at the table one by one.

Each of the men carded their fingers though Naruto’s hair and praised his mouth while promising to fuck him later. The teen couldn't help but feel loved and accepted with solid cocks down his throat and the knowledge that he would spend the rest of his days being fucked, over and over. To Naruto’s mind, this reality was the best world.

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Nah, so that’s done. I do have a few more scenes set in this same dream world that I might share later. I might make it a series. :)
> 
> Update 3/23/2018: I swear, verb tenses are going to drive me to drink. Which probably won't help my tense consistency. Vicious cycle. :P What does help though, is printing everything out on paper and marking things with a red pen like some sort of high school English class.


End file.
